Conventional switches are mainly single-pole single-throw devices. Should a circuit require multiple actions as a result of the switch actuation, a relay is typically used. For example, current thermal switch devices are thermally actuated for a high and low set point, an on/off switch, or a single-pole single-throw. The thermal switch controls the temperature close and open set points and a relay must be used to split the signal when required. This reduces reliability by requiring a second device to split the signal. In addition, material cost is increased by use of the relay, and labor is increased due to additional wiring and installation costs. Also, footprint is increased by the size and mounting for the relay, and weight is increased by the need for the relay.